


All the Roads Lead to Ren

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hux Has No Sense of Direction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Hux may be able to build a star-eating superweapon but he cannot for the life of him tell one star destroyer corridor from the next. Thankfully he's not a fool so he comes up with a simple solution to his embarrassing problem.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	All the Roads Lead to Ren

**Author's Note:**

> This got its inspiration from a Twitter thread after the Star Wars Resistance episode where Hux had gotten lost in (if memory serves) a refueling station.

Once Ren found out Hux had put a tracker in his belt he was _livid_. He put up with a lot, for the common cause and because Snoke had told him to, but this was a step too far. If the uppity bastard calling himself a General thought he could control the Master of the Knights of Ren, the Supreme Leader’s chosen apprentice, a fucking _progeny_ , he had another thing coming. He would not be monitored like one of Hux’s rookie stormtroopers or tracked like a lost pet. 

He burst into the meeting Hux was having demanding answers. The engineers in the room jumped in unison when he slammed his fist to the desk. “You’ve crossed the line, General!” he roared. “Explain yourself! Why am I bugged?” 

"You are an asset to the First Order,” Hux explained, as if to a child. “What if you need to be retrieved from a battlefield? Or what? Did you think yourself so interesting I'd want to stalk your daily routine?" 

Ren snarled something in reply but grudgingly admitted Hux had a point. He let it be, for now at least. It didn't take long to notice how he seemed to be bumping into Hux more often than before, and always in random places around the _Finalizer_. The meetings always followed the same script. “Ah. Lord Ren," Hux would say. "I'm on my way to a strategy briefing. There's something I need to discuss with you. Walk with me." 

And Ren would, to his own surprise, although Hux seldom had anything truly important to discuss. 

It also didn't take Ren long to notice the tiny ripple in the Force the tracker created every time it activated. For some reason it seemed to do so right before his accidental meetings with Hux and on very random times of the day. And whenever duty called them both aboard the _Supremacy_ the tracker seemed to go absolutely haywire. 

On most nights the tracker activated for a while, then went off for no discernible reason. Ren wondered about it until his curiosity got the better of him and he intimidated the security officers into giving him access to the holofeed of the previous couple of nights. 

Since the tracker had been placed in his belt by Hux and he was the most likely culprit in activating it, he focused on the General’s moves around the approximate times the tracker was activated. He fast forwarded and rewound the recording until he saw Hux leaving a conference room, or a gym, or the bridge, turning a few corners and walking down some corridors, doubling back and turning round a different corner, on and on, until he slumped, or cursed (and once or twice nearly sobbed with exhaustion - Ren had to turn his head away) and took out his datapad, scrolling and tapping for a few seconds. Ren checked the time stamp. It matched to the times he had felt the tracker activating. There was no hesitation in Hux's steps now. He didn't walk into supply closets or freshers at random but headed straight to the correct turbolift to take him to the deck where both he and Ren had quarters. The tracker was deactivated every time Hux reached his door. 

Ren leaned back on his chair and grinned in triumph. The poor sod kept getting lost and used Ren as his homing beacon. There was so much he could do with this information. After he was through with Hux the man would have no credibility left, he’d be the laughingstock of the entire Order – except now that he had the ammunition against Hux, irrefutable proof of him being an ordinary human and not the untouchable, all-powerful being the propaganda machine portrayed him as he didn’t want to use it. The thought of the old Imperials guffawing over their brandy at Hux getting lost on his own ship made him see red and crack the monitor with a clenching of his fist. 

Yet, he couldn’t let something like this just be. He considered this new revelation – both of Hux’s nonexistent sense of direction and his own newfound desire to protect the man from ridicule and harm and decided to act on it sooner rather than later. Hux may have though he had the situation under control, but it would only be a matter of time before someone else found out about his little failing as the rising star of the First Order and Ren would be needed to sort it out for him. 

It would be for the good of the Order. It would please his Master. It would - 

Who was he kidding? 

It would make Hux swoon- 

No. 

He would have an advantage over Hux, yes, and that meant Hux would have to at least _listen_ to him. He would just have to plan things carefully enough to ensure Hux wouldn’t first politely hear his argument and then try and stab him with that infernal blade of his. 

Ren hummed a cheerful little tune when he exited the surveillance room, a simple but effective plan of operation ready in his head. He paid no attention to the officers and stormtroopers fleeing from his path, horrified at the bounce in his step and the blood-curling noise coming from his vocoder. 

There was an empty set of rooms a few corridors over from his quarters. Ren requisitioned it by forcing the lock open and settled down to meditate while Hux was on duty. A good while after he was due to have departed the bridge the tracker whirred to life. Ren focused and expanded his awareness, flying past the dull minds of troopers and officers until he sensed Hux’s Force-signature, a whirlwind mind of ideas and strategies. All of that dissolved into confusion and frustration when he saw he had walked into a wrong corridor despite following the tracker’s signal. Then Ren felt something hot and sharp lancing through his body when he realized Ren was inside someone else's quarters deep in his rest cycle. 

Ren scrambled to his feet as he felt Hux turning to leave, suddenly knowing with certainty that if he let Hux go now he'd be lost forever, both figuratively and literally. The embarrassment and jealousy roiling around Hux was nearly blinding. 

Ren burst through the door extending his hand and only stopped to consider the wisdom of his choices after he had stilled Hux mid-stride. 

"Good evening, Ren," Hux gritted out. 

"Hux." 

"Would you like to let me go? It has been rather a taxing day and I would like to retire for the night." 

Ren mulled this over and decided he wanted answers more than Hux's comfort. He loosened his grip only slightly, letting Hux set down his foot and turn around. "Are you following me around, General?" 

Hux scowled, angry, even though his cheeks turned pink. "Do not be absurd. Why would I do such a thing?" 

Ren tapped one finger on his belt buckle where he knew the tracker was. Hux stared at his hand and paled. 

"How did you- No I do not follow you. Don't flatter yourself." This was firmly told to the opposing wall. 

"You know you can't lie to me," Ren lied smoothly. 

Hux's mouth thinned into a tight line. He shot a glare at Ren and shifted his weight. "Fine. You're- convenient. That's the reason I put the tracker on you.” 

Ren couldn't help the grin spreading on his face. "Convenient? Me, a vital asset to the First Order? Admit it, your sense of direction is nonexistent." 

"It's not my fault this ship is huge, and all the corridors look the same," Hux muttered. "Anyone could get lost occasionally." 

"Occasionally? Hux, you've used the tracker every night. And not just here. How many times have I escorted you to your meetings?" 

Ren leaned in and poked Hux on his skinny chest. "Why don't you just put a tracker in your own quarters?" 

"I- " 

“And what do you do when I'm not around?" 

"I- " 

"Hang on. Has it been you all along? Those little chalk marks all over the _Finalizer_ you pretend to complain about, but never actually order anyone to wipe them away? Is that your doing?" 

"I- " Hux paused, looking properly angry now. "All right. Since you are hell-bent on tormenting me instead of- whatever it was you were doing just now, then yes, you're right, I have- difficulties in discerning the proper route to my destination. And you just- you look like you know your way." Hux squared his shoulders and stood up tall. "Go on then. Mock me so you can get it out of your system. Then will you kindly let me go so that we can both go back to our evenings." 

There it was, underneath the anger, an undercurrent of jealousy burning in Hux's veins. Ren homed in on it and basked in its fervor. 

“Just what do you think I was doing there?" Ren said, taking a step closer to Hux. Hux's eyes flickered from Ren to the still open door. Something almost uncertain flashed across his face just before he faced Ren again. 

"I am not interested in the sordid details of your social calendar, Lord Ren." 

"Oh? So it would not make a difference to you if I told you I was fucking my way through your lieutenants?" Ren stepped closer still. "Or maybe I was just testing my theory about you. Just why did you put the tracker on me? It can't be just to ensure you won't be late for your meetings." 

Hux was crimson now, his fingers twitching worryingly close to his blaster. Ren had to bite his lip to stifle the beatific smile tugging at his lips. 

"Is this your way of flirting with me, General?" 

_"What?"_

"Or are you taking it a bit further already? Are you staking your claim? Thinking that I'm yours?" 

"I assure you -" 

"Shame. Because you totally should." Ren released the Force-hold and offered his arm. "Please allow me to walk you home." 


End file.
